1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit topology, and particularly to a circuit topology for multiple loads on a mother board.
2. Description of Related Art
Signal integrity is an important factor to be taken into account when a printed circuit board (PCB) is designed. A well-designed PCB has an elevated on-off switching speed for integrated circuits, and a high density, compact layout of components. Parameters of the components and the PCB substrate, a layout of the components on the PCB, and a layout of high-speed signal transmission lines all have an impact on signal integrity. In turn, proper signal integrity helps the PCB and an associated computer system to achieve stable performance. Layout of the components is considered as an important part of signal integrity. Signals that reflect back and forth along the transmission line cause what is called “ringing,” which is undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.